Feels So Good
by SkyWarrior108
Summary: Future fic. Rachel is shooting on location in Toronto. Quinn goes to visit her. Sexytimes ensue in Rachel's not-so-private hotel room.


**Author's note:** A hotel room, a strap on, and a touch of exhibitionism. This is probably the smuttiest thing I've ever written. Enjoy. ;)

* * *

><p>Quinn taps her fingers restlessly against her knee as the cab zips from Toronto Pearson to downtown Toronto. She's anxious to see her girlfriend again. It's been weeks since Rachel left New York for the Canadian city—shooting on location for her first feature film—and while their Skype sessions have been great, Quinn still misses <em>being<em> with Rachel. Ideally, she would have gone with Rachel for the entirety of filming, but her job simply wouldn't allow for it.

And despite the fact that she's finally here in the same city as her girlfriend, Quinn still has to wait to see Rachel. Shooting ran late, so Rachel was unable to meet her at the airport, much to Quinn's disappointment. Their last phone conversation had left her a simpering mess—Rachel's breathy moans filling her ears as she touched herself—and, ever since, her mind has been filled with thoughts of claiming Rachel in every way imaginable.

It's a need that is almost overwhelming, and Quinn doesn't know how much longer she can go without touching and tasting her girlfriend. Unbidden, their last night together in New York comes to mind. Rachel naked and panting above her, riding her leg—slick wetness coating Quinn's strong thigh.

_"Come on my leg, Rachel," she panted out, gripping onto Rachel's ass as she pressed her leg up to meet each of her girlfriend's thrusts._

_She leaned up then, capturing a dusky nipple in her mouth, causing the woman above her to release a strangled groan. Quinn smirked against the puckered skin before sucking it harder and tightening her hold on Rachel's firm ass._

_"Fuck, Quinn," Rachel gasped, her hips continuing to move against the hard muscle of Quinn's thigh. "Mmm, I'm gonna come."_

_"Come for me," Quinn murmured, wet lips still pressed against Rachel's breast. "I want to feel you all over me."_

"Here you are, Miss," the cab driver announces as the car comes to a stop outside the Renaissance Hotel, snapping Quinn's attention back to the present. She realizes that she's gotten flushed from her fantasizing and lets out a steadying breath as her driver makes his way out of the vehicle to retrieve her luggage from the trunk.

He holds the door open for her, and before she's even stepped out of the cab, a bellboy from the hotel is there to carry her suitcase. _Wow, Rachel wasn't kidding when she said this was a four diamond hotel,_ Quinn thinks as she exits the vehicle and stares up at the impressive looking building, hoping the blush has left her face.

The bellboy then leads her inside the hotel and to the concierge. Just as Quinn receives her key from the woman at the front desk, a buzzing comes from inside her purse. She quickly fetches her phone out, seeing that there's a text from Rachel.

_**Just got back to my room. Can't wait to see you, baby. ;)**_

Quinn can't stop the rush of excitement she feels, knowing she's moments away from seeing her girlfriend for the first time in nearly a month. It's tempting to immediately head towards the elevators and up to the room, but Quinn remembers her plan—specifically the fantasy that Rachel had told her about during their last Skype session.

With a sly smile, she slips her phone into her bag and turns her attention back to the concierge. "Is there a bathroom I can use?"

"Of course," the woman replies kindly. "Just through the lobby and to the left."

"Thank you," she says and then looks at the bellboy. "Can you wait by the elevators? I'll only be a few minutes."

"Of course, Miss," he answers and starts to roll her bag over to the elevator doors.

Barely able to suppress her smirk, Quinn makes her way through the lobby and to the ladies' room. She barely notices the extravagant décor of the powder room as she makes a beeline towards one of the empty stalls. Her hand slips inside her purse, easily finding what she hopes will make this weekend memorable in more ways than one for both her and Rachel.

Quinn quickly pushes her jeans and panties down mid-thigh. She doesn't need any preparation—her fantasizing on the cab ride over having already done the job. She barely restrains a moan as she slides the pony end of her and Rachel's favorite toy inside her. It's not one they've used a lot—since they're usually more than satisfied without the use of toys—but this is a special occasion.

And, God, she can't wait until she's buried deep inside Rachel.

Drawing up her underwear, she makes sure she's comfortably tucked her new appendage into her panties before pulling her jeans back up. It's an admittedly new sensation. It almost makes her feel like a different person—or, more accurately, it makes a different side of her personality come to the forefront, much like when she would put on her Cheerios uniform back in high school.

It makes her feel powerful, and, above all else, incredibly aroused.

With a smug grin, she exits the bathroom and heads towards the elevator. Quickly realizing that the bellboy is only going to inhibit things upon arrival to Rachel's room, she excuses him and takes her own bag.

The elevator ride up to the eighth floor seems to take forever, and with each passing floor, Quinn's anticipation grows. As soon as the elevator doors open, she eagerly seeks out the room where her girlfriend has been living the last three weeks.

Upon finding it, she raps her knuckles three times against the door and waits.

"Coming!" she hears Rachel's voice call from inside, and Quinn can't help but smile, knowing she's seconds from finally laying eyes on her beautiful girlfriend.

The door opens to reveal Rachel—her large, brown eyes filled with so much love and happiness—and before Quinn can even say hello, Rachel is cupping her face and drawing her head down, capturing her mouth in a heated kiss.

Quinn's eyes slide shut at the feel of Rachel's lips against hers, and her hands automatically reach up to grab onto long, brown locks.

"I've missed you so much, Rachel," Quinn breathes against her girlfriend's lips before slanting her mouth and deepening their kiss. God, she's missed this—the taste of her tongue and the softness of her lips. She could spend hours kissing Rachel.

Rachel's tongue gently massages hers, and Quinn moans softly in response. She feels Rachel smile into her mouth before finally breaking their kiss and resting her forehead against Quinn's, both of their breaths coming out heavier than before.

"I've missed you too," Rachel says, her voice a touch lower than before.

Hazel eyes flutter open, meeting Rachel's warm brown—the desire her girlfriend feels clearly evident.

"So much," she adds before pressing another kiss to Quinn's lips—not as deeply as before but much more sensuously.

It makes Quinn feel a surge of arousal, but she's aware of the fact that they're still standing in the doorway of a hotel room, and taking her girlfriend right here isn't the best idea.

"Can we move this inside, Rach?" she murmurs between kisses. "Someone could see us."

"Whatever you prefer, Quinn," Rachel replies, pulling back a little from Quinn and interlacing the fingers of her left hand with Quinn's right after they both release their hold on each other.

There's a mischievous glint in Rachel's eyes, but Quinn's too busy trying to tamp down on her growing arousal to wonder what she's thinking. Quinn has a plan, and she is going to stick to it. She wants to draw things out with Rachel—build her up until she's begging Quinn to get her off.

Rachel grins up at her then and tugs her into the room. Quinn lets go of her luggage the first chance she gets, which is somewhere near the door, and lets Rachel lead her further inside.

The luxurious setting of Rachel's hotel room, which is actually a bi-level suite, momentarily distracts Quinn from thoughts of ravaging her girlfriend. She remembers Rachel telling her that the second level is where the bedroom and bathroom are during one of their Skype sessions, but the floor they're currently on is impressive as is. The living room area is huge, and it's impossible to miss the view it affords—the floor to ceiling windows that overlook leftfield of Rogers Centre is impressive. She recalls Rachel telling her that there is, in fact, a game tonight—one that they will no doubt have little interest in watching if things go according to plan.

"It's pretty amazing, isn't it?" Rachel says, causing her to bring her gaze back to her girlfriend, who is clearly enjoying watching her reaction.

"It is," she agrees as Rachel leads her past the kitchen area and into the living room, where she notices two wine glasses—one full and one empty—and a bottle of her favorite cabernet on the coffee table, causing her lips to turn up into a smile. "Getting started without me?"

"No, just getting ready for you," Rachel replies with a sly smile, lightly pushing Quinn down onto one of the comfortable red chairs, making the toy inside her pants press deliciously against her, and she barely manages to suppress a moan at the sensation. "You want some?"

Quinn doesn't miss the double meaning of Rachel's words or the way brown eyes gaze down at her with undisguised lust, and it sends a rush of heat through her. "Do you really need to ask?"

"I suppose not," she replies with a smirk, pouring Quinn a glass of wine.

She reaches out to take the drink Rachel offers her—grazing her fingers sensually along her girlfriend's in the process.

Rachel straightens, offering Quinn one more smirk before shifting her attention to look through the window and out across the field, taking a sip of her wine.

Quinn's gaze, however, is focused solely on Rachel. Trailing over her body, hazel eyes drink in the sight before her—the short, navy blue dress that hugs every curve perfectly; dark curls that cascade down across slim shoulders; smooth, tan skin enticing Quinn to touch and caress; soft, plump lips begging to be kissed.

Quinn kicks her shoes off and extends a leg out, her toes running lightly against Rachel's calves, as she takes a sip of her wine. She doesn't miss the slight hitch of her girlfriend's breath. She knows that Rachel wants this just as much as she does and decides to speed things up a bit.

Placing her glass down on the small table alongside her chair, Quinn gets up and stands behind Rachel, wrapping both arms around her waist and drawing her into her body. She takes a moment to soak in the feeling of holding Rachel again as she follows the other woman's line of sight—watching as the stadium begins to fill up with people.

But the smooth column of Rachel's neck soon proves to be more interesting. Quinn gently sweeps dark locks to the side, exposing soft skin, and she lowers her mouth to brush her lips against it. Rachel shivers slightly in response, and Quinn presses her mouth more firmly against Rachel's neck, trailing kisses up toward her jaw. Her hands slide to Rachel's hips and grip them lightly as her kisses become more deliberate.

"I bet you love this view," Quinn husks against the shell of Rachel's ear, before nipping lightly at her earlobe and pressing her hips flush against her girlfriend's backside.

Rachel bites her lower lip and lets out a soft moan at the feel of the hardness inside Quinn's jeans. She reaches back with her right hand and tangles her fingers in Quinn's short blonde hair—the view in front of her seemingly forgotten. "You have something for me, baby?" she asks, pushing her ass back into Quinn.

Quinn releases a gasp of pleasure at the sensation of silicone pressing against both her inner walls and her clit, her fingers unconsciously tightening their grip on Rachel's hips.

"Is that the one that's inside you?" Rachel asks, moving again and creating a pleasant friction.

"Mmhmm," Quinn hums in response, dropping her mouth to Rachel's bare shoulder, placing a hot, open-mouthed kiss there as she subtly grinds her hips against Rachel. She slowly slides her hands up Rachel's stomach, cupping the undersides of her breasts.

Rachel moans softly and tightens her grip on Quinn's hair as slender fingers circle the outer edges of her breasts, her palms barely grazing against her nipples. Her mouth continues to move along exposed skin, placing little vampire kisses as she goes, knowing Rachel enjoys a bit of pain with her pleasure.

"Mmm, that feels so good, Quinn," Rachel whimpers before quickly draining the remainder of her wine and turning her head to meet Quinn's, capturing her lips in a heated kiss—easily sliding her tongue inside Quinn's mouth.

She eagerly reciprocates, massaging Rachel's tongue with her own—tasting the sweet mixture of wine and Rachel—as her own arousal continues to build. Her hands fully cup Rachel's breasts and squeeze, causing Rachel to moan into her mouth. Their tongues continue to move against each other, but the dress Rachel is wearing is definitely becoming a hindrance.

"You're wearing too many clothes," Quinn growls lightly as she reluctantly breaks their kiss, her tone causing Rachel to shudder in her arms.

Rachel takes the opportunity to put down her empty wine glass and turn fully in Quinn's arms—sinking her fingers into short, blonde locks as her lips moves to Quinn's pulse point.

Quinn's breath hitches at the feeling of her girlfriend's hot mouth against her skin and blunt nails scratching along her scalp. She slips her hands to the back of Rachel's dress, finding the zipper with ease and sliding it down—her fingers brushing against the soft skin of her back. To her delight, she discovers that Rachel has forgone wearing a bra.

Eager to see and touch all of Rachel, Quinn slides the material of the dress off her shoulders, placing soft bites to tan skin as it's revealed to her. Rachel's breaths are coming out heavier through her nose as she sucks on Quinn's neck, and the fire inside her continues to build with every caress made by fingers and lips.

Rachel's dress pools around her ankles, leaving her clad in a pair of black lace panties. "Touch me, Quinn," she begs before bringing her mouth to Quinn's once more—kissing her deeply. Not needing to be told twice, Quinn lowers her hands and grabs onto her girlfriend's backside, squeezing the firm muscles, and Rachel's hips jut forward, seeking relief from the hardness inside Quinn's jeans.

"Mmm, you want my cock, Rachel?" Quinn asks, smirking into their kiss as she rubs herself lightly against the front of Rachel's panties.

She moans and hisses out a "yes."

"Not yet," Quinn husks as she moves her mouth to Rachel's neck, nipping the soft skin of her throat. "I need to taste you first." She licks and bites at Rachel's collarbone then, earning a gasp from her girlfriend. "All of you."

Quinn moves her left hand up to Rachel's right breast, fondling and kneading it. She's always loved how her girlfriend's breasts fit perfectly in the palms of her hands, like they were made just for her. Rachel's nipple is stiff beneath her palm, and her fingers move to lightly pinch it, drawing out another gasp from Rachel.

She brings her other hand up to the small of her girlfriend's back, bracing Rachel as she bends her slightly backwards—her mouth continuing to sear a path down her sternum and towards her breasts. Rachel's breaths become heavier as her fingers twist at a nipple while her tongue swirls around the other.

Quinn finally takes it into her mouth and bites down on the pebbled flesh, earning a pained whimper from Rachel and the tightening of hands in her hair. She quickly darts her tongue out to soothe it before suckling lightly, continuing to draw out the most delicious sounds from her girlfriend.

Switching to Rachel's other breast, her teeth and tongue attack a dusky nipple while she lowers her left hand to splay against Rachel's stomach, fingernails lightly scratching at her skin.

Rachel hisses out her name, and she feels light pressure on her head, urging her to move her mouth lower. Quinn smirks but does as Rachel wants and begins to trail licks and bites down Rachel's stomach as she lowers herself down onto her knees. Her hands move to caress the smooth expanse of Rachel's legs as her mouth bites and suckles on her girlfriend's hip.

Quinn's fingers play against Rachel's calves as she moves to nuzzle her pubic bone, inhaling deeply and breathing in the musky scent that is so distinctly Rachel. It's been so long since she's tasted Rachel, and she's tired of waiting. She licks a trail up her girlfriend's drenched panty-covered slit, earning a moan from the woman above her.

Her hands slide up the back of Rachel's legs, her fingers slipping underneath black lace as she squeezes Rachel's ass. Another moan sounds above her and slender fingers tighten in her hair, drawing her closer, and Quinn places an open-mouthed kiss over Rachel's clit, sucking her through her panties.

She turns her left hand out, gripping onto the thin material of Rachel's underwear, and pulls it up so that it slides between her cheeks—knowing how much Rachel likes when she does that. Her right hand squeezes and massages her ass, while her tongue continues to work on her panty-covered clit. Her girlfriend is so wet, she can taste her through her underwear.

She can't wait until she has her tongue buried inside Rachel, and apparently Rachel has the same idea. "Quinn, baby, take these off," she urges, letting go of blonde locks to hook her thumbs into the waistband of her panties, trying to push them off her hips.

Quinn obliges and finishes the job, dragging them down deliciously long legs, allowing Rachel's scent to fully hit her. Her mouth waters at the sight of her glistening slit, and her first urge is to dive in, but she wants to tease her girlfriend just a _little_ longer.

She places a wet kiss against the soft skin of Rachel's inner thigh—scant inches from the juncture of her thighs—when she hears the crowd roar outside their window, making her remember where they are.

She glances up at Rachel who's watching her through hooded eyes. "Think they can see us?" she asks breathlessly, her teeth grazing against her girlfriend's thigh as she breathes her in.

"I know they can," Rachel answers with a mischievous smile that makes Quinn feel a rush unlike anything she's ever experienced before. The idea that someone could see them is an unexpected turn on, but there's an undeniable thrill at the idea of possibly getting caught—of having people watch them—watch her go down on Rachel.

She moves the remaining distance until her mouth is at her girlfriend's entrance and eagerly dips her tongue inside Rachel's wet heat—her eyes closing as she moans at the taste.

"Mmm, Quinn, God, you feel so good," Rachel moans, tightening her fingers in blonde locks, drawing her even closer.

Quinn feels her own arousal growing as she continues to eat her girlfriend's pussy, thrusting her tongue in and out of the hot channel—knowing that soon she'll be fucking Rachel with more than just her tongue.

Her mouth moves up to her clit, and Rachel bucks her hips in response. Quinn smiles and wraps her arms around Rachel, holding her in place. Her tongue darts out, licking at the small bundle of nerves—spelling out random words with her tongue and driving Rachel wild—before wrapping her lips around it and sucking lightly.

"So close," Rachel whimpers, her breaths heavy.

Quinn looks up at her then—chest heaving, skin flushed—hazel locking onto chocolate brown. She sucks harder on Rachel's clit and feels her girlfriend clench in response.

Rachel lets out a pleasured cry as her orgasm hits. Her whole body shakes as she comes, and Quinn's hold is the only thing that keeps her from collapsing to the floor. She laps gently at her dripping slit—licking up everything her girlfriend has to offer—riding out Rachel's climax with her, before placing soft kisses against her clit as she waits for Rachel to recover. But her girlfriend has always had incredible endurance—especially in the bedroom—so she knows it won't take long.

As if on cue, slender fingers tug at her hair, urging her back up to her feet. Quinn places sloppy kisses along her torso as she goes, stopping only when her eyes are level with Rachel's, and the mixture of love and lust shining in them makes her throb with need.

"That was incredible," Rachel says before kissing Quinn deeply, letting out a moan as she tastes herself on Quinn's tongue. "I love you so much," she breathes against her mouth as she breaks their kiss.

"I love you too," Quinn murmurs in response, and Rachel shifts in her arms, lightly pressing herself against the front of Quinn's pants, but not nearly enough to relieve the pressure building inside her.

Quinn lets out a frustrated groan. She's so turned on at this point, it's almost physically painful. "God, I need you, Rachel," she says, unable to keep the note of desperation out of her voice, much to her chagrin. She was supposed to be the one making Rachel beg—not the other way around.

"Don't worry, Quinn," Rachel replies with a smirk, her right hand drifting down the front of Quinn's black button-down shirt until the palm of her hand is resting against the front of her jeans. Quinn bites her lip as Rachel cups the bulge in her pants. "I'll get you off."

The promise sends a shot of heat through Quinn. Her mouth is captured in a searing kiss while deft fingers make quick work of the button and zipper on her jeans. She feels Rachel pull her jeans and panties down to her upper thighs, and then those fingers are up at her collar and quickly unbuttoning her shirt.

Their kiss breaks, leaving them both panting for breath. "Open your eyes, Quinn," Rachel says, her thumbs rubbing circles across her hip bones, moving closer to the place Quinn needs her most.

Hazel eyes flutter open, and all Quinn can do is watch as Rachel drops to her knees and looks up at Quinn so wantonly that it takes all of her self control not to come on the spot. Rachel grabs onto her silicone appendage, gently tugging it towards her mouth—causing the other end of it to press against her inner walls deliciously—and darting her tongue out to lick its head. Quinn gasps at the sensation as she gazes down at the woman between her legs.

"You want me to suck you, Quinn?" Rachel asks, before pressing kisses along the base of the dildo as her hand continues to pump it—each upstroke causing the toy to press against Quinn's g-spot and sending ripples of pleasure through her.

"Mmm, please, Rachel," she moans, reaching down with both hands and threading them through Rachel's hair, encouraging her girlfriend to take more of her in her mouth. "I need you to suck my cock."

Rachel smirks up at her then before taking the head of the dildo into her mouth, never breaking eye contact with Quinn. Tanned hands slip behind her and grip onto her ass, massaging the muscle there, as she continues to lower her mouth onto Quinn's cock until its entire length is inside her—her nose brushing against light brown curls.

"Oh, God," Quinn groans at the sight between her legs—Rachel naked, eyes wide, pupils blown with desire, her face flushed, and those plump lips around her cock.

The visual alone is enough to get her off, but then Rachel starts bobbing her head, and it feels _so_ amazingly good.

"You like sucking my cock, Rach?" Quinn asks, feeling a rush of power at watching her girlfriend deepthroat her.

Rachel hums around the strap on in response, and the vibration causes Quinn to shudder with pleasure. She's so close to coming—her grip on Rachel's hair tightens as she starts to thrust into her mouth.

"Fuck, I'm so close," she pants out, her eyes momentarily breaking away from Rachel's. She glances out the window in front of her, and she can clearly see the players on the field and the stadium packed with fans. If anyone happens to look up to the window of their room, they'll get a clear view of her girlfriend—naked and on her knees—sucking her off.

The thought alone makes her clench and suddenly she's coming with a silent cry as her orgasm rocks her body. Her hands are holding Rachel in place, and she can feel her girlfriend's hot breaths coming out sharply against her pubic bone. She looks down to see all six inches of the toy buried in Rachel's mouth, and the sight sends another jolt of pleasure through her.

"Oh my God," she pants out, finally releasing her tight grip on brunette locks, allowing Rachel to move her head—and her mouth releases the dildo with a soft pop.

Rachel gazes up at her then—lips swollen and looking thoroughly debauched—and Quinn has to fight the urge to grab her girlfriend's head and push her mouth back onto her strap on.

Instead, she shoves her jeans and panties down the rest of the way and kicks them off, intent on exploring the other ways she'd like to put her fake cock to use.

"Turn around, Rachel," Quinn orders—her voice rough and commanding—and she smirks when Rachel shudders in response as she quickly complies. "Hands and knees."

She watches as Rachel follows her instructions and admires the sight before her—the lean muscle of her back, her firm ass and thighs, and her glistening slit just begging to be fucked.

Quinn lowers herself down onto the lush carpet of the living room, settling herself behind Rachel, pressing herself against her left ass cheek, and begins lightly running her nails up and down the length of her girlfriend's back—eliciting soft sounds of pleasure from Rachel.

Her hips shift so that the length of her strap on is between Rachel's slit, gathering up her wetness before sliding between her cheeks as she leans forward—her breasts pressing against small shoulder blades—her mouth latching onto an earlobe and suckling.

"You want it, Rachel?" Quinn growls lightly in her ear, thrusting her hips forward, pressing the length of her toy against Rachel's pussy. "You want my cock?"

"Ung, yes," she groans. "I want your cock. I need you to fuck me, Quinn."

Quinn moans in response, biting down lightly on Rachel's shoulder as her left hand moves to help her guide the tip of her strap on to her girlfriend's entrance. With one quick thrust, she pushes the entire length inside Rachel, causing her breath to catch in her throat as her mouth falls open in pleasure.

Quinn drops both of her arms on either side of Rachel's body, bracing her hands against the rug as she begins to move in and out of Rachel—loving the way the toy hits against that spot inside her so perfectly. But even more than that, she loves how tight Rachel still is—she can feel a little bit of resistance with each thrust—and she knows that she's filling Rachel in a way that is bordering on too much but is still _so_ satisfying.

She starts by moving her hips in a slow rhythm but soon begins to quicken her pace—loving the sounds she's eliciting from Rachel and how flushed with desire she is. Quinn soon notices that Rachel's hooded eyes are gazing out the window, and she knows that Rachel is getting off on the fact that they're on display like this.

"You want people to see us—see me fucking you—don't you?" Quinn asks, her breathing heavy as she continues to pound into Rachel.

"Mmm, yessss," Rachel moans, pressing her ass back into Quinn's hips, meeting her thrust-for-thrust.

"Naughty girl," she replies with a smirk as she pushes herself up onto her knees, grabbing onto Rachel's hips and quickening her pace—putting more force behind each thrust and causing Rachel to cry out in pleasure.

"Are you gonna come, Rachel?" Quinn husks, noticing the tell-tale signs of her girlfriend's impending climax.

"Yes, so close, Quinn," she pants, and Quinn digs her fingers into Rachel's hips.

"Say my name, Rachel," Quinn growls before punctuating each word with a forceful thrust. "Say. My. Name."

"Oh, fuck, Quinn," she says with a strangled gasp.

"Again," Quinn orders, pushing deeper into Rachel's wet heat. "Say it again."

"Mmm, Quinn," she moans.

The crowd outside their window roars, and Quinn feels that extra thrill of a possible audience—of someone seeing her dominate her girlfriend. "Come on, Rach, I need you to do better than that," she pants, feeling her own pleasure build with every thrust into Rachel's tight heat. "After all, we have an audience."

"Fuck," Rachel moans, clenching so tightly around Quinn's strap on, it forces her to stay in place, and when she comes, it's with Quinn's name on her lips.

It's as if she can feel Rachel's walls actually tightening around her, and that thought combined with the sound of Rachel crying out her name in pleasure and the way the strap on is pressed _just so_ inside her has Quinn coming seconds later.

Once she comes down from her blissful high, Quinn slowly pulls out of Rachel, earning one more soft moan of pleasure from her girlfriend, before removing the pony end of the toy from her own wetness and tossing it aside. She then looks down to see Rachel collapse onto the rug before rolling onto her back, gazing up at Quinn, looking completely sated. Quinn smiles at her and quickly settles down onto the rug beside her, laying on her back and drawing Rachel's warm body into her arms.

Rachel snuggles into her side and presses a kiss to her temple. "That was amazing. Thank you, Quinn."

Quinn's lips curve up into a smirk. "You're welcome." She turns and presses a kiss to Rachel's lips, her mouth moving slowly and sensually against Rachel's. "I love you," she murmurs as she breaks their kiss.

"I love you too," Rachel replies, her hand sliding inside Quinn's unbuttoned shirt, stroking her fingers against the underside of her right breast.

"Again?" Quinn asks, laughing lightly.

"I haven't seen you in three weeks, Quinn, what did you expect?" Rachel asks, nipping lightly at her jaw as her hand fully cups Quinn's breast, causing her laugh to turn into a pleasured sigh.

"Have I told you I love you?" Quinn murmurs in response, pulling Rachel in for another kiss and smiling against her lips.

The crowd outside cheers, and, more than anything else, she hopes that if any of them happen to peer inside, they see just how much Quinn means those words.


End file.
